


Billy, Billy, And You

by Ghiacciolite



Category: Black Christmas (1974), Black Christmas (2006)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Childhood Trauma, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Multi, Other, Swearing, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - F/M/Other, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28606347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghiacciolite/pseuds/Ghiacciolite
Summary: You and the two men, both named Billy Lenz, you have found living in your attic. Things get confusing fast!
Relationships: Billy Lenz/Reader, Billy Lenz/You, Billy Lenz/You/Billy Lenz
Kudos: 14





	1. Billy, Billy, and You

**Author's Note:**

> First chapter of a (very loose) series of fics where the reader gets with both the '70s and '06 versions of Billy from Black Christmas. It gets confusing fast if you haven't seen both recently. 
> 
> Quick note, '70s Billy sometimes refers to the reader as "not-Agnes", this is meant to be a nickname, since he refers to a lot of people as "Agnes" before killing them, it's like a term of endearment to not associate the reader with Agnes.

“Not-Agnes, there’s someone in the attic…”

You groaned and rolled over in your bed. “Was it you, Billy? Were you in the attic again?”

“Yes! No! M-Maybe?” Billy gripped his head tightly in his hands, whatever was going on was beginning to stress him out considerably.

You knew you couldn’t just leave your kinda-maybe-boyfriend in this state, the two of you had made such progress over the past year and you hated to see him in pain. You got out of bed, pulled your housecoat on, and had Billy lead you up into the attic.

“You’re in _my_ house, get out!” You heard him before you saw him, a man with the worst case of jaundice you had ever seen, wearing a pair of pajamas and pressed against the wall of the attic, like he was trying to slide himself in or something.

“No, my house! Out, out, out!” Billy’s eyes darted around the room, certainly looking for something to use as a weapon. You grabbed his arm and held him back.

“C'mon, Billy, don’t do this, it’s Christmas. Let’s just all try and calm the fuck down and figure out what’s going on here.” Over the year that Billy had been in your life, your levels of patience had increased to practically saint-like levels. 

The intruder looked confused, staring at Billy. “I-I’m Billy… this is my house. I live here.” He lowered the… cookie cutter, _what the fuck?_ This man was straight up brandishing a goddamn _cookie cutter_ as a weapon.

“Look, uh, other Billy… this may have been your home at some point, but I live here now. I mean, maybe you can stay for a while, hell, you’re not the first guy I’ve found staying in the attic. Actually, you know what? Yeah, just stay here while we sort things out, it’s been a rough, weird year for everyone, what’s one more person staying here going to hurt? It’s a big house.” **Saint levels** of patience. 

“Nooo! Don’t let him stay, only one Billy! Me! Your Billy!” Billy wailed, clutching you in his arms, practically trying to climb up you. You had to grip his forearms tightly, holding him in place.

“Billy! Billy, no, please listen. You’re my good Billy, right, you’ll listen to me really quick?”

Billy looked at you, tears in his eyes. He sniffled but nodded his head.

“Okay, thank you. Billy, you know he won’t take your place, right? You were here first, you’re the _original_ Billy, and you’ll always have a special place in my heart. But just as I helped you, we need to help _this_ Billy too, the both of us. Christmas is a time of caring and giving, and we can give him a home. I would just feel awful if we kicked someone out on Christmas, it would make me feel like if I had kicked _you_ out last year, what a mistake that would have been. So can we give it a few days and see how you feel then?”

Billy nodded again. “B-Billy will let Billy stay. But you’re _my_ piggy, right? Not his?”

You laughed and kissed him on the head. “Yeah Billy, your piggy, not his.”

All this time pajama Billy was just standing there, awkwardly, as if waiting on something. He looked confused, but didn’t make any move to attack, something you took as a very good sign.

“C'mon, Billy, Billy two, let’s all go downstairs and make some hot cocoa with marshmallows and relax a bit, okay?” You motioned for them to follow you back downstairs. Fluffy-haired Billy pulled the other one into a sudden hug, rubbing his face against the others.

“… You’re my family now.” The pajama Billy blurted out.

A smile appeared on your face. It was going to be weird, but maybe Christmas wouldn’t be so bad after all.

“You know what? Yeah, I guess we kinda are.”

And then things got awkward when Agnes showed up.


	2. Holy Shit, There’s Two Of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mostly pwp threesome with Billy Lenz, the reader, and Billy Lenz. Confused yet? You will be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did my best to make this as easy to read as possible, but when 2/3rds of the guys in this fic are named Billy Lenz, there's bound to be some confusion. Also, warning for a brief mention of '06 Billy's really traumatic childhood.

It all seemed like such a blur, looking back it was hard to tell exactly what led up to it, though you didn’t have any complaints. Billy, well, the _first_ Billy you welcomed into your home and heart, was sliding his hands up your shirt.

“Pretty, pretty, piggy! So good to Billy and Billy…” He snorted affectionately, rubbing his thankfully dry nose against your back.

“Move! Out of the way!” Your other Billy was much less playful, far more eager to get to the main event. He had his hand in Billy’s face, trying to push him far enough away that your clothing could be pulled off.

You didn’t want a fight to start, not after they had finally found something they agreed on. After months of sharing the same living space very tensely, the two ultimately decided that, despite their differences, they did both have very strong feelings towards you. Whether it was love or lust, you weren’t quite sure, but regardless, they had called a truce, for your sake.

Gently nudging them with your elbows, you got the two men to step back far enough for you to remove your shirt, tossing it towards the corner of your room. Unfortunately, you weren’t able to keep them back long enough to remove anything else.

Billy’s fingers wiggled within the sleeves of his sweater, itching to grab you. He looked at you pleadingly, with those large, wide eyes of his, and you nodded. With a gleeful giggle, he snatched your bra, pulling it up and over your head with no care for the material. His hands quickly covered what your bra had hidden, roughly grabbing your breasts and groping them beneath his soft fingers.

Your other Billy knelt in front of you, unfastening your jeans. He hooked his thumbs between the material and jerked them down, taking your underwear with them. You felt a little surprised, normally your original Billy would have been the one more focused on your lower half, even once boasting (and then proving) he could gladly eat you out for hours.

Still on his knees, he ran his hands up your legs and to your stomach, your skin softer than most he had touched. While you weren’t as used to being around him, having only known this Billy a few months, you did enjoy his company, and the ways he had changed since moving in. Even with a change in his diet and more sunlight, it was sadly unlikely Billy would ever be truly cured of his condition, but over time he seemed healthier and genuinely happier.

“Billy, and uh… Billy, you both look a little over-dressed for the occasion.” You laughed awkwardly. They looked at each other, one wearing his favorite green sweater and the other still in his pajamas, and they released you from their pawing hands, almost literally tearing their clothes off.

Though they had the same name, their bodies couldn’t be more different. Your fluffier-haired Billy had a slight coating of light brown body hair trailing down towards his crotch. He hadn’t been lying when he first told you over the phone about his “fat cock”, though it was average length, you couldn’t really close your fingers fully around it. Your other Billy, with his shorter hair and almost permanent scowl, had almost no body hair aside from a tuft surrounding his dick. It was, in many ways, the opposite of his counterparts; where one was thick, average-length, and circumcised, the other was thinner, longer, and uncut. 

Billy fidgeted awkwardly, wishing he had kept his sweater on. He couldn’t remember the last time he had been naked in front of someone who wasn’t you. He wasn’t quite sure if he should touch him or just stay still and wait for one of you to make the next move.

The black-haired one lifted you up, being of a sturdier build than his brunet comrade, carrying you over to your bed and dropping you on it, a little less gently than he intended. The two Billy’s climbed up on the bed, circling around you in such a way that you would’ve thought they planned things if you weren’t so certain neither had the patience for it.

The first Billy to join your home pulled you backwards, your head landing in his lap. He ran his fingers through your hair as gently as he could. He was softer than the other Billy in every way except below the waist. “ _Y-Your_ Billy’s got your pretty head, so soft, so safe.”

Your other Billy rolled his eyes, grabbing you by the hips and jerking you closer to him. “They’re _mine_ too, Billy.” He chided the younger one, who stuck his tongue out and blew a raspberry.

“C'mon guys, I might as well just leave if you’re going to fight. You know it really upsets me.” As cute as they looked with their scuffles, you always worried one of them would take it too far and seriously hurt the other.

The two Billy’s looked at each other again, eyes wide and brows worried. Grabbing your arms and legs, they flipped you over on to your stomach, only barely checking to make sure you were okay. They were rough, but not in a way you couldn’t handle.

Billy wrapped his hand around your waist, pulling you up to your hands and knees. The softer Billy’s hand went under your jaw, lifting your head up to look at him. He was smiling, something he had done more and more often every day since you let him in a little over a year ago. His thumb rubbed against your lips and you let them part, opening your mouth for him.

He spat in your mouth, a great glob of saliva that made you flinch in surprise. “A gift from your good Billy!”

Honestly, you’d be pissed if you weren’t so impressed. It had been a while since Billy had managed to trick you, you had thought you had him finally figured out. Before you could say anything, a hand slid its way through your hair and pulled your head back, an intense set of dark eyes staring into your own.

“Are you ready?” It surprised you how gentle and soft he sounded, almost nervous, normally this Billy was grumpy at best. Realization hit as you recalled a somber conversations you had once where he explained where Agnes came from, and it dawned on you that this was more than likely his first time with someone he actually got to choose.

“Y-Yeah, you guys can start whenever you feel like it.” You nodded quickly, and he released your hair from his grip.

The Billy in front, as overeager as always, barely waited until you had finished speaking before he rammed his cock down your throat. The one at your back followed quickly behind, grabbing your hips and shoving forward into you, reaching depths previously unexplored.

“You love this, d-don’t you? Suck it, _suck it_ … use your pretty tongue.” Billy hissed under his breath, his hand pulling your hair in the same spot as your other Billy had, pulling you further down on his cock. You had no doubt the area would be sore later.

“They’re soft and wet. Wetter than I imagined.” The voice from behind you muttered. While you were no stranger to having Billy ramble on while fucking your throat, you felt a little disappointed you couldn’t reply to anything this time, wanting to reassure them _both_ that they were doing a very good job.

It only took a few seconds before Billy sped up, practically slamming your face into his hips. You put your arms up around his waist to steady yourself and hopefully slow him down,but this was something you were all too familiar with. You were never able to really use any sort of technique with him, as he always feverishly impaled your mouth whenever you sucked him off.

You could only be thankful that darker haired Billy seemed content to keep a less frantic pace. Though it was still rough and with little rhythm or technique, making it damn clear to you that he had never been allowed control before, the slower movements helped keep you grounded.

“Billy! Billy! Doing it wrong! T-touch them, lick them, _feel!_ ” The one above you shouted, making you jump and only barely stop yourself from biting down in shock. As far as you could tell, he was giving the other Billy pointers.

Much to your surprise, you felt his large hands begin to roam your body, exploring every area he could reach, his mouth latching to your neck and sucking hickeys into your skin. You never thought you would live to see the day Billy willingly listened to Billy. He detached from you only long enough to ask the other man a question. “Like this?”

“Good, good Billy.” He calmly replied, leaning down over you just enough to pet the more inexperienced Billy on the head, getting a giggle out of you.

As the two continued, you understood less and less of their conversation, not able to focus on their words at all. For all you could tell, they could be reciting Shakespeare. Sweat rolls down your body, the heat from their closeness making you feel uncomfortably warm. You knew it would happen soon, you recognized every sign that you were about to cum.

Billy’s cock glided past something inside you and your toes curled. Your hands balled into fists against the Billy in front’s waist, clenching and relaxing them as you tried to stave off your climax for just a little longer.

You lasted thirty more seconds, the time it took for you to hear a shuddering whine from behind you. Something about knowing you were the cause of that sound from such a normally guarded man pushed you over the edge. Any sounds you made as you came were muffled by the cock still assaulting your throat.

It was as if a chain reaction started. Where you had started with your climax, the other two began theirs, their hips slapping against you erratically, neither able to maintain any sort of pace or style.

The one behind you finished first, sheathing himself completely within you as he painted your insides. Not even a minute later, the cock in your mouth twitched, the only warning sign you received before you had no choice but to swallow the semen flooding your mouth.

Wanting nothing more than to collapse to the bed in exhaustion, instead you were pulled backwards, Billy’s spent member almost popping out of your mouth. All inhibitions seemed to be lost, as Billy embraced you with a deep kiss, seemingly not caring that his former rival had ejaculated inside your mouth not even a minute earlier.

The three of you were soon tangled in a pile on the bed, tired and sore, but satisfied. You weren’t sure if their truce would last tomorrow, or even another hour, but that they were willing to try at all was enough for you to feel a form of calming peace.

As you drifted off to sleep between your two lovers, your last lucid thought was _“God, I hope Agnes remembers to knock before coming in here.”_


End file.
